In an electronic device in which reduction in size and weight, high functionality, etc. accelerate in recent years, a saving in space, thinning, etc. of an electric cable used in the case of mutually connecting electronic components of the inside of the electronic device are also desired. Because of this, as the electric cable, for example, the so-called thin flat cable such as an FPC (flexible print circuit) or an FFC (flexible flat cable) in which plural conductors with a rectangular sectional shape are juxtaposed is used. Then, the electronic device is connected to the flat cable by mutually fitting connectors respectively included by the electronic device and the flat cable.
As the connector described above, for example, a connector in which a connector including plurality of terminal fittings, a connector housing for receiving the plurality of terminal fittings, etc. is used and the plurality of terminal fittings of the connector and plural conductors exposed by removing an insulator, a shield body and a sheath of a flat cable are electrically connected and assembled using a laser etc. as a method for attaching this connector to a distal end of the flat cable is proposed (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).
The connector disclosed in PTL 1 is constructed of an insulating material and includes the plurality of terminal fittings. The plurality of terminal fittings are respectively made of conductive sheet metals etc. and are formed in a band plate shape. The plurality of terminal fittings are mutually spaced and are juxtaposed to the connector in parallel.
The flat cable to which the connector described above is attached is formed in a flat band shape including the plurality of conductors made of conductive metals, the insulator for coating the conductors, the conductive shield body for covering the outside of the insulator and the insulating sheath for coating the outside of the shield body. In the flat cable, distal ends of plural core wires exposed by removing the insulator, the shield body and the sheath by a predetermined length are fixed with the plurality of core wires parallel mutually by a film-shaped loose prevention part made of, for example, resin or paper.
In the connector described above, the plurality of core wires fixed by the loose prevention part of the flat cable are abutted on the plurality of terminal fittings, and the plurality of terminal fittings and the plurality of core wires are irradiated with a laser and thereby, the plurality of terminal fittings and the plurality of core wires are welded and are respectively connected. In this manner, the connector is electrically connected to the flat cable.